fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial/X784
Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial of X784 was, as the name suggests, the guild's annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial that took place in the year X784. Overview For the X784 trial, 8 Mages were selected to participate for the chance of becoming one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages. This particular trial took place on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 12-18 The trial had several tests that the participants had to go through, although only one was completed because the trial was interrupted by the arrival of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 17-20 Participants Eight Mages were chosen to participate. Each participant was allowed to team up with one partner, who couldn't be an existing S-Class Mage, to aid him/her in battle. The following Mages participated: Trials First Trial: Power and Luck In this trial, the teams are to choose one of eight different paths. Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths, four are connected to another path so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue (these are the "battle" paths), three have Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages (Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss) in them so the teams that meet them have to fight and win against them. These paths are considered the "Hard Battle" paths. One path out of the eight has no obstacles and is considered the "quiet" path. This trial begins when the boat that transports the teams to Tenrou Island stops in the middle of the ocean not too far from the shore of the island. The teams have to fight for first choice of which path they want. Once a team enters a path it becomes sealed so that no one else can enter. The highest number of possible teams passing is six and the minimum is three. Route: *'A.' Elfman & Evergreen *'B.' Freed & Bickslow *'C.' Cana & Lucy *'D.' Juvia & Lisanna *'E.' Natsu & Happy *'F.' Levy & Gajeel *'G.' Gray & Loke *'H.' Mest & Wendy Battles/Results *Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna vs. Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss vs. Elfman Strauss & Evergreen *Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell *'Levy and Gajeel got the quiet path, and thus advance.' *''Freed, Juvia, and Mest are eliminated from the trial''. Second Exam: Locate the First Master's Grave The 5 contestants that passed the first exam moved onto the second exam of the trial along with their partners. Everyone else, with the exception of Freed, Bickslow, and Gildarts, who returned to the guild, stayed on the island. In this trial the contestants must find the first master Mavis Vermilion's grave, but only have 6 hours to locate and complete the task or be disqualified. Though it seems easy at first, there are numerous difficult obstacles that make this task difficult, such as fending off giant wild beasts that dwell in the forest. There is also the possible risk of meeting up with other contestants. Finding the grave itself is also great challenge, since the master didn't give any explicit hints or possible clues that could tell where it is. The reason for not giving any hints, was because the second exam also tested for intelligence, and in this case, the contestants had to figure out possibilities based on words the master announced, mostly the word grave. Cancellation Due to the interruption of the Grimoire Heart Guild plus one of the candidates being a member of the Magic Council, the trial was suspended by Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 2-3 Reference Category:Event Category:Needs Help